


The one where Merlin steals Arthurs pen.

by like_water_through_a_sieve



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers to lovers, Cute, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, merlin and arthur work at sainsbury's, merlin steals arthurs pen, not sponsored lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water_through_a_sieve/pseuds/like_water_through_a_sieve
Summary: Arthur works in Sainsbury's and one day a black haired man with a very bright smile asks to borrow a pen. But then doesn't give it back!Arthur is determined to get his pen back but finds love instead.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	The one where Merlin steals Arthurs pen.

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this omgosh.  
> For those of you who aren't british Sainsbury's is a supermarket and Lloyds is a bank.  
> I've never worked at Sainsbury's so I have no clue what it's like to work there and I have no clue if you can get Lloyds pens but I imagine you can.  
> I am not associated with Sainsbury's or Lloyds.  
> I don't own Merlin or anything to do with it, this is just for fun.

  
Arthur wasn’t having the best day. He was working at 7 o'clock in the morning in a job he didn’t even want. Well, he did want it. He wanted money and that only came from a job. A job in Sainsbury's that he was not enjoying.  
  
On this particular morning Arthur was swiping Oreos for a very unfriendly elderly woman when one of his co-workers came up to him. Martin? The one with the jet-black hair. And the very impressive cheekbones.  
  
“Oh Arthur, do you have a pen?”  
  
“Yeah” Arthur replied fishing a Lloyds bank pen from his pocket and handed it to his co-worker.  
  
“Thanks” The young man smiled. Arthur turned back to the old woman who was tutting at him. Meanwhile the boy squeezed behind Arthur's desk, turned away from him, and began writing on the back of a receipt. Arthur continued scanning biscuits trying not to notice his coworkers bum which was in his vision.  
  
Finally the old woman paid for her shopping and the boy finished writing.  
  
“Thanks” The man smiled and swiftly left.  
  
“My pen!” Arthur called after him but it was too late, the man had run off with Arthur's favorite pen. Arthur thought about chasing after him but a ginger man began looking at him angrily as he had yet to start scanning his items.  
  
Arthur watched as his final customer pushed her trolly away from him. Arthur swiftly logged out and rushed to the common room.  
  
“Hello Gwen” He smiled at the woman who sat on the small sofa, doing the crossword in the paper. “Oh can I have that once you’re finished? I wanna check the stats”  
  
“Sorry Morgana’ll kill me if I don’t bring the sports section back for her”  
  
Arthur pouted at her "I doubt she would, she can’t even frown at you, she’s too in love!”  
  
“Yeah she is” Gwen laughed smugly“I still can’t give the paper to you though I’m afraid, ‘cos believe it or not I love her too”  
  
“I should really start finding single friends because this is getting ridiculous, oh and when you’ve finished can I borrow a pen?’  
  
“You don’t ask for much do you, Arthur”  
  
“Y’know people normally say that after someone asks for a lot which I think you’ll find I’m not. And I only ask because some bloke stole my Lloyds bank one this morning”  
  
“Not the clicky one!”  
  
“The clicky one!” Arthur nodded in disbelief.  
  
“Can you get it back? Who was this bloke?"  
  
“Just some boy who works here, Martin, I think”  
  
“Martin? I don’t know any Martin” Gwen rose from her seat and colled to the rest of the room “Anyone know a Martin? Works here, has recently acquired a clicky Lloyds pen”  
  
“Black hair” Arthur chimed in.  
  
“Anyone? No?” Gwen said before sitting back down and turning to Arthur “Sorry Art”  
  
“Thanks for trying”  
  
The next time Arthur saw the man was a few weeks later. Arthur was standing by his locker, grabbing his bag so he could head out.  
  
“Hey there” A smooth voice said behind him. Arthur turned around to see the young black haired man once again.  
  
“Hi”  
  
“Have you seen a red scarf about? I’ve lost it” The man walked around the room.  
  
“Have you still got my pen?”  
  
“What pen? I’m looking for a scarf” He laughed, looking under a coat hanging on the hangers.  
  
“You borrowed my pen the other day, a nice clicky Lloyd-“  
  
“Bingo!” Merlin pulled a red scarf out from behind the lockers. “Sorry mate I’ve gotta dash”  
  
Merlin was about to walk out when he turned around and flashed a 100 watt smile “I’m Merlin by the way”  
  
“Arthur”   
  
“See you around Arthur”  
  
_Merlin_ , Arthur thought, _what a beautiful name_.  
  
This was quickly followed by _That git still has my pen!_  
  
So Arthur's quest for his clicky Lloyds pen continued.  
  
  
This time Arthur decided that he wasn't just going to hope Merlin would show up again he would take responsibility and find him himself. The first step of this was to go to his manager, Gaius, and ask if he knew who Merlin was.  
  
Arthur knocked on the door to Gaius’s office.  
  
“Come in!” Gaius called“Oh Arthur! I suppose you’re looking for Merlin”  
  
“Yes, how do you know?”  
  
“He’s been talking about you non-stop”  
  
“What, really? We’ve only met twice”  
  
“That stupid boy has been pining over you for weeks and then suddenly he comes in and announces that he’s stolen your pen!"  
Apparently it’s his perfect plan to get you to notice him.  
  
“He’s my nephewyousee. And his mother recently passed awayandhe’s new to the city and hasn’t really got andfriends to tell. So I’ve been encouraging him to try and meetnew people but I will admit this is an extremely odd way to go aboutit”

  
“He likes me?” Arthur smiled  
  
“That’s all you took from that?” Gaius sighed “You two are perfect for each other. Here you go here’s his number go court him or whatever young people do these days”  
  
“Thank Gaius!” Arthur says taking the piece of paper Gaius handed him. “You’re a legend!”  
  
  
Arthur waited until he got home before calling the number.   
  
“Merlin?”  
  
“Yeah? Who’s this? ”  
  
“Arthur”  
  
Arthur heard a shuffling on the other line.   
  
“Arthur? Umm how did you get my number? ”  
  
“Gaius gave it to me”  
  
“Shit”   
  
“He says you have a bit of a crush on me”  
  
“Shit”  
  
“Youknow you could have just asked me out, because I think you’re really hot”  
  
“Shit”  
  
“So do you want to go out sometime?”  
  
“Uh yeah, I’ve just finished my shift so I’ll go home and get changed then meet you at the park in like an hour and a half”  
  
“Sounds good”  
  
“Okay, bye Arthur”  
  
“Bye Merlin”  
  
Arthur couldn't keep the smile off his face for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
Arthur stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to worry. Merlin was 10 minutes late, which isn’t much but still Arthur was worried.  
  
“Arthur!” Merlin called. “Sorry I’m late”  
  
“It’s fine” Arthur smiled as Merlin ran up to him, he was wearing the red scarf he was looking for the day before.  
  
“So where do you wanna go?” Merlin asked.  
  
“There’s a banging fish and chip shop down the road”  
  
“Sound amazing”  
  
So the two men sat in the park with their fish and chips looking up at the stars. They  talked for two  hours ,  warming their  hands on  chips and telling stories of  families and  friends , love and  loss. But alas, the  time came for them to go home.   
  
“I’ve had a great time” Merlin said.  
  
“Do you wanna go to the cinema on Saturday?”  
  
“Yeah of course” Merlin replied, and placed a soft kiss on Arthurs cheek.  
  
“Merlin…” Arthur whispered and leaned in to kiss Merlin on the mouth.  
  
“Yeah?” Merlin moaned in between kisses.  
  
“Do you still have my pen?”  
  
They broke apart. Merlin giggled softly.  
  
“I’m serious, it’s a very nice pen, a clicky Lloyds one”  
  
“Uh yeah, it’s in my flat” Merlin looked down at his hands “You can come over and get it if you want”  
  
Arthur bit his lip “I’d like that”  
  
So Arthur went back to Merlins flat, and maybe he got his pen back or maybe he didn’t. But he certainly got _something_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!!!!  
> It's a really stupid story but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Please leave kudos and/or your thoughts in the comments :D
> 
> Gwen xx


End file.
